


Repayment

by afterandalasia



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Foot Fetish, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Smutlet, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes to be that Ariel enjoys repaying her debt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repayment

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=710505#t710505) at Disney Kink asking for hero/villain D/s and mindfuck.

And whilst this is in her hands, Atlantica can rot beneath the waves. Triton weeps and rages in his castle, and at her feet kneels Ariel with unflinching adoration in those wide blue eyes.  
  
How she had not thought of this before, she did not know.  
  
Sometimes she wishes that she still had her thick black tentacles, to twine the girl in, to hold her down and make her weep for more. But she appreciates what it is to be beautiful, and besides, all that she has to do now is say the word and Ariel will lie supine for her, baring her soft young flesh, pleading with her eyes for _more, please, yes, anything_.  
  
Or, 'Pleasure yourself', she will whisper, and watch the girl's hand slip down between her thighs, the other squeezing at her breasts, red mouth panting and wanting and desperate, eyes shining and cheeks flushed with desire, and when she says, 'Stop', it will bring a whimper but obedience. And then she will reach down, if she is feeling benevolent, and it will be her fingers that finish the work and send the sound of the ocean rushing through Ariel's ears as she comes, and the thanks will come in words and in prostration and in offers of anything, anything at all, that Vanessa could so desire.  
  
It amuses her that sometimes Ariel will do something without being ordered, some attempt to win her mistress's favour, to be called good in a gentle whisper against her ear or with an almost-kiss that makes her tremble at the knees. Sometimes she will bring fish from the town, fresh and raw and salty, the eyes still shining as they are offered on silver plates, or sometimes she will try to make some pretty thing out of all of the rubbish that she has accrued, some mobile of bent forks and other human detritus, useless and half-ugly but presented with such hope it makes Vanessa laugh. And then Ariel will wear that pained, uncertain look for a moment and promise that she will try again, will do better, and Vanessa will cup her chin and whisper sweet idle promises, and neither of them ever care that they are not fulfilled.  
  
Ariel worships Vanessa's body now, and begs to be allowed to touch it often. She is fascinated with Vanessa's feet, and will rub her cheek against the soles, or caress the calves in smooth wondering strokes. She loves the soft pearly breasts, slightly larger than her own, and will give anything to take the small nipples between her fingers and press or twist them gently to feel the firmness of the flesh. Her favourite, though -- and Vanessa was delighted to discover this -- has always been to lower her head between Vanessa's thighs and with the attention of her wet pink tongue draw forth shuddering pleasure from her mistress. And sometimes Vanessa wonders whether this is because of the salt taste of the sea, but most of the time she does not care, because it does not matter. Often Ariel will ask permission to vocalise her adoration, and when she is allowed she will linger long in that lovely voice of hers, praising every inch of the creamy skin of the body Vanessa now wears, denying her own beauty in order to describe that which she truly desires instead.  
  
Just once, Triton comes to claim back his daughter, but Ariel looks at him with her blue eyes dimmed slightly, and turns away, and kneels at Vanessa's feet once again. And Vanessa strokes her hair with a smirk, and replies to Triton that a choice has been made. And for all his anger, there is nothing that he can do, and that night Vanessa dresses her new pet in strings of pearls and watches them gleam against her skin, and laughs, and licks the honey off Ariel's lips when they are eating.  
  
And Ariel so enjoys repaying her debt for those three days. It simply would not do to disappoint her.


End file.
